A solar cell is drawing attention as a new source of energy for its capability to directly convert solar light, which is clean and inexhaustibly supplied, into electricity.
Generally, the output of a single solar cell is about several watts. For this reason, when such a solar cell is used as a power source for a house, a building, or the like, a solar cell module in which multiple solar cells are electrically connected to each other to increase the output is used.
A solar cell module includes a solar cell string formed by electrically connecting together n solar cells arrayed in an array direction, by wiring members. The wiring members are each formed by coating a low resistance body, such as copper, with solder.
The solar cell string is formed by repeating the following step for each of the n solar cells. Specifically, the step includes: soldering wiring members to a light receiving surface of one solar cell, the wiring members being to be connected also to a back surface of a solar cell which is adjacently located on one side of the one solar cell; and soldering wiring members to a back surface of the one solar cell, the wiring members being connected also to a light receiving surface of a solar cell which is adjacently located on the other side of the one solar cell (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-22188, for example).